


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by saranna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, If there is anything you want expanded on tell me, Sorry Not Sorry, Whatever teen wolf idea that pops into my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranna/pseuds/saranna
Summary: Anything and everything Teen Wolf that my brain won't leave me alone about. Currently it's just a little thing about Stiles having an older sister.





	Teen Wolf Drabbles

“I need you to come home,” The Sheriff said into the phone. Pause. “It’s Stiles. I don’t know what to do anymore; he’s hiding things from me and whatever it is, it’s hurting him.”

Another pause, “I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

After he hung up the phone, the Sheriff covered his face with his hands, concealing a groan. “I hope this works,” he muttered as he grabbed the nearest file to go over.  
\--  
Looking at his phone, Stiles’ face went white. 

“Oh shit,” he muttered, immediately closed the text without replying and pulled up Scott’s number. 

“Pick up, pick up, pick up,” He chanted as he paced the room and ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

“Stiles,” he heard on the other end of the phone, “Do you not know what time it is?” Scott asked, sounding half asleep. 

“I don’t care about that,” Stiles replied, “Listen – my sister just sent me a text; she’s on her way here. Dad must have called her.”

A pause: “What? Why would she come here? Stiles,”

“I know; I know dude, what are we going to do?”  
\--  
_A few hours later_

As she pulled into the driveway of her childhood home, Anna Stilinski studied the house. Not much had changed on the outside even though she hadn’t been there in years. Once she stepped out of the car however, she noticed one major change; all of the plants that used to be at the front of the house were gone. 

“Typical,” She muttered, “Neither of them could keep anything alive.” 

She headed to the front door, twisting the door knob and realized it was locked. Her mother’s old jeep was in the driveway and she knew that her dad had given it to Stiles when he got his license. Unless someone had picked him up, he should have been home. 

She shrugged and pulled out her copy of the house key. Unlocking the door, she opened it and stepped inside. Nothing on the inside of the house had changed and she felt a small smile creep up on her face. She turned and closed the door, locking it behind her before heading up the stairs.

“Stiles!?” She called, “You home?” 

She got no response so she went to his bedroom door, which was closed. Knocking, she called again, “Stiles? If you don’t answer me I’m coming in!” 

She waited a beat or two before turning the knob and entering Stiles’ bedroom. Empty. She surveyed the room; it looked like a typical teenage boy’s room, until she noticed the huge books on Stiles’ desk, by his laptop. 

Going over, she looked at the titles, “Mythical creatures and where to find them,” She picked up the book, looking at the one underneath, “The ultimate encyclopedia of mythical creatures?” She figured perhaps it was for some class in high school, not that she knew what class it could be for. “Maybe English,” she muttered to herself, “Might as well go and see Dad,”  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like this let me know! If I get enough people who want me to turn this into an actual story I will do my best to make it happen :)


End file.
